Depths of Your Mind
by EpicShadowNinja
Summary: Izumi Jurozu and her two friends are suddenly the hosts of the Akatsuki as kittens! What is Izumi's true strength? What does her future and the future of her friends behold? Itachi/OC, Hidan/Oc and Deidara/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Naruto story where The akatsuki are stuck as kittens! Hope you like, but I warn you...**

**There will be blood and gore...**

**And bad language...**

**But...Its funny so who the hell cares...?!**

_** 00000**_

Izumi watched with disinterest as the men battled in front of her, their motions looking time still to Izumi. She was disappointed in reality, for so far, no matter the man or woman, she felt as if time was in slow motion. With a sigh of pure boredom, she turned to lie on the cement on her side, closing her eyes. Vihara rolled her eyes at her lazy friend, watching the fight, no matter how boring and slow they humans moved. In seconds, Izumi was asleep, but Vihara knew better from personal experience that Izumi would jump up and kill the person who entered her radar with killing or harmful intentions.

The gangs fighting in the night were spilling blood all over the place, bones crushing from steel staffs or baseball bats and cries of pain and terror made a tick mark appear on Izumi's forehead. She had woken because of the commotion and blood lust in the air, and because of this, her scowl deepened. She rolled off the ledge of the building, free falling with ease. Soundlessly, she landed so soft, it was as if she had never fallen in the first place. Vihara raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, curious to what her friend was about to do.

"You're making too much noise... so troublesome…" They all froze and spun around at her commanding, yet lazy voice. Izumi yawned, stretching out her limbs before scratching the back of her head. Her long, dark brown waves of curls danced with the wind and Vihara smirked as she noticed Izumi's hand twitch, a sure sign of her about to move. Vihara, of course, was correct. Izumi vanished with such high speed, even Vihara had to narrow her eyes and concentrate on her friend.

Izumi all together stopped, breathing calmly and standing in the middle of the two gangs, evident boredom on her face which never seemed to fully leave. Vihara found her expression amusing, but apparently, the gangs did not. Izumi toned out their whining and yelling, only to yawn again. In full on rage, the men darted forward to attack, boiling with bloodlust. Izumi easily dodged all the attacks that had her as the target, before closing her eyes to what seemed her half-asleep state. Vihara face palmed at her, "Couldn't she at least pretend to have a hard time?" She muttered under her breath only to see Izumi smirk in her direction, indication her acknowledgement of her words.

"D***, can't get anything past her, can I?" She cursed, her fingers running over her Jashin necklace reflexively. Vihara though about the fact that no matter how low she whispered, or even if she thought it, Izumi would somehow know. A blast of wind shook Vihara out of her thoughts and back to Izumi, who was surrounded by fallen humans. It appeared she felt it was too troublesome to kill them, making Vihara smirk.

"Vihara… I deserve ice cream… that took a total of 10 seconds… so… ten scopes of ice cream." Izumi said in deep thought about what she wanted on the ice cream today. Izumi noticed Vihara roll her eyes and sigh in exasperation at Izumi's odd obsession for ice cream. Izumi's knees bend with building pressure before leaping up back onto the four story building with the simple grace of a cat. Vihara stood and Izumi started to leave the bloodied scene behind us. Vihara took note of the way Izumi moved with light, non-existent footsteps that showed a bit of a lazy swing of each step.

"I swear, Izumi. You probably took 10 seconds only because you wanted 10 scopes of ice cream." Vihara remarked knowingly, Izumi pouted slightly before grunting with a look of fake innocence. Izumi watched Vihara's reaction from the corner of her eyes, wanting to see if Vihara would figure it out that Izumi wanted her to know that information and had made it obvious. Apparently not, as it seems, for Vihara appeared quite proud she figured it out. "Hn…" Izumi grunted again, sensing the presence of Saira, a friend Izumi and Vihara met in seventh grade.

"It's been two long, Izumi, Vihara." Saira exclaimed, glomping the both of us to the floor. Vihara groaned with annoyance, trying to push her off as Izumi simply continued to lay on the ground, completely relaxed. "I'm turning 17 in a few days, thought I'd come see my best friends. You didn't even call for your 17th birthdays! How rude it is for you to call me your best friend-!" Izumi toned her out as she continued rambling.

"Saira…! Get off, you're so f***ing fat!" Vihara cursed, glaring at Izumi, who wasn't even trying. "Help me, Izumi! Don't be such a lazy a**!" Izumi rolled her eyes and smirked up at Saira, who visibly paled. She knew that evil smirk, and she knew what was going to happen. Izumi suddenly twisted her body, sending Saira through the air only to hit the brick wall. She groaned in pain and glared up at Izumi who wore a sadistic grin. Even Vihara backed off at that grin, nervously trying to divert the dark haired girl's attention from Saira.

"Uh…um… Look a squirrel!" Vihara squealed, but Izumi didn't even spare a glance. Izumi was slowly gaining on Saira, who was now trying to crawl up the brick wall to the nearby safe roof. Vihara racked her brain for excuses, before a light bulb flashed in her head. "Izumi, what about your ice cream?-"She almost sighed in relief as Izumi paused, indicating she was listening. "T-ten scopes…! Yeah, you wanted ten scopes, right?" Izumi slowly turned around, a look of concentration on her face, making Saira almost want to face palm, but now wasn't the time, and her life was at stake.

"15 scopes…" Izumi muttered, narrowing her dark, reddish brown eyes. Vihara nodded instantly, not wanting to release the sadistic, ice cream-crazed girl on Saira. Instantly, the blood lust stopped emitting from Izumi and she cheerfully grinned. The two girls sighed in relief, happy that today they weren't going to die. Izumi walked with more motivation than normal, all for her beloved ice cream. Vihara and Saira had to jog to catch up with her, trailing her to her nice, Japanese styled two-story house.

But when Izumi suddenly stopped, looking into the alleyway, with her normal bored expression resuming her facial expressions, both girls almost ran into her. They followed her line of sight, settling their eyes on a cardboard box. They both instantly wondered why Izumi's attention was suddenly distracted. They waited for her reaction…waiting….waiting…. finally, Izumi shrugged and resumed walking to her house, making both girls face palm.

They watched her slowly walk towards her house at a snail's pace, completely relaxed. If they were in an anime, they would have sweetdroped. They turned towards the box, listening closely. Small kitten cries could be heard, startling the two girls, who glanced back to Izumi. What was she, part animal? The two girls approached the box and slowly opened it. The cries stopped suddenly, having heard the girls. Peering inside, the two girls were faced with the ten strangest cats they'd ever seen.

Before they could study them further, the box was lifted into Izumi's arms. The two girls almost jumped in shock at her random appearance. She effortlessly held it and muttered, "You can look at them when I get home… for now… ice cream is most important." They mentally rolled their eyes at the starry look in her eyes. Izumi walked away without another word, sensing the kittens within the box, their life force was very strong.

Izumi sighed and led the girls to her house, opening the gates with the code and entering through the sliding door. Because Vihara lived with Izumi, this was technically her house two, but it mostly belongs to Izumi. Izumi immediately ventured into the kitchen, taking out 6 different types of ice cream. Vihara and Saira took the box full of kittens into the living room, before impatiently waiting for Izumi to come out so they can study the kittens.

Izumi took a scope of ice cream of each into a huge bowl, and then repeated the process until she had twenty scopes. She reached the living room, and sat down on her large black couch, watching the two girls giving hopeful looks up to her. "Go ahead." She muttered with a wave of her hand, allowing them to take the kittens out.

Vihara opened the box and took out a silver cat, its purple eye glaring daggers at her. She squealed and held the kitten to her chest, where it stopped glaring to rub against her breasts. Izumi quirked an eyebrow, she found the thought in her mind to be entertaining. What a perverted kitten. Saira went next and pulled out a blonde kitten, who was watching her warily and curiously. She let him rest on her lap, stroking his fur.

Izumi paused with my ice cream and reached in, taking out a kitten with beautiful black fur and onyx eyes. Izumi touched the couch next to her, and he got the message and jumped up, silently gazing at the box. Vihara plucked out a kitten that looked like it had stitches all over him. She blinked before smiling and putting him next to her. Saira gently picked the girl kitten out, its purple fur a perfect shade and its dark eyes staring into Saira's dark blues.

Izumi took out an emotionless red kitten, its dark red eyes staring at me blankly. Izumi set him down besides the black kitten and let the other kittens out. The orange kitten looked as if it had piercings, another had blue fur and shark-like teeth, and another was half-white, half-black and the last seemed to be an over hyperactive black cat with a orange face and paws. Izumi looked down at the last four, and said, "Choose between us."

The orange cat immediately stalked up to Izumi, jumping on the couch with his head raised high. She assumed he was the leader of the group of kittens, by the way his kitten aura demanded their respect and obedience. The shark glanced between the three of us before settling with Saira, the Ying and Yang kitten chose Vihara, and the hyperactive kitten tried to pounce on my face, but Izumi swiftly moved to the side, avoiding the kitten's hug of death.

Izumi snatched the bowl of ice cream that was now half full from the couch away from the hyperactive kitten, who almost tried to eat it. Izumi finished the beloved ice cream in a mere minute, with a blissful expression, before it returned to its bored expression. "Okay… Vihara help Saira clean up her old room. Don't bother me in my room, I'm going to sleep. Today was too troublesome." The two both face palmed and left with their kittens upstairs.

Izumi stood, soundlessly finding her way to her room with the black kitten, red kitten, orange kitten and hyperactive kitten. Izumi opened the sliding door into my black and red room. The walls were shadow black along with the ceiling, the carpet was a soft white and the furnisher was either blood red or made of Cocobolo dark wood. The walls had paintings of dark forests and the bathroom attached was all black and white. The kittens seemed a bit shocked at her dark room, but the black kitten seemed more pleased with the choice and the orange appeared to approve of it.

Izumi looked down at them and said with her bored expression, "Sleep wherever you want, or with me. I don't really care…" The red kitten seemed to raise its eyebrow. "So… I'm going to bed." Izumi grabbed some pajamas from her dresser before stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door to change. She emerged to see the kitten scattered around her room, studying everything with trained eyes. Well, all but the hyperactive kitten that was practically jumping from wall to wall.

Izumi was dressed in a long black tank top that hugged her figure loosely and her dark blood red sweat pants, she sighed before throwing herself onto her bed and snuggling under the covers. She let her body relax, sensing the hyperactive kitten settle besides her, snuggling into her side. The orange tabby was curled up at the foot of her bed, with the red kitten laid on her black pillow, fitting into the room perfectly, much like the black kitten who was blending in with her covers, a few inches away from her. Izumi smiled slightly before letting her mind fall into the darkness of sleep.

** 000000**

**Hope you Enjoyed! **

**Comment and whatevers...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the late update, I have no excuse. But I due have reason...**

**I'm just too lazy.**

**L-A-Z-Y**

**Yep, sorry!**

** 00000000**

**-Third POV-**

Izumi woke to the silent darkness of her room, faintly hearing whispers and giggles coming from Saira's room down the hall. Izumi rolled onto her side, bringing the two kittens in front of her closer. The black kitten woke being gently pulled to my chest, as the masked one purred in her arms.

_'Pein, Sasori… wake up!'_ Itachi meowed loudly, just as Sasori took the liberty of waking up, he found himself curled by the young women's lap. Pein was curled against the girl's neck, looking nowhere near being elated. Izumi growled when a loud bang on her door resounded. She reached under her pillow and threw a blucher knife at the door, impaling it deeply. Pein and the others winced at the frightened squeal that obviously was created by Saira.

"Izumi, don't do that! You almost killed me!" Saira screamed continuing pounding on the door like the world was going to implode. By the expression on Izumi's face, the Akatsuki suspected she wouldn't mind the fact if she HAD killed Saira. Vihara, who knew Izumi for longer periods of time, understood Izumi's train of thought without even seeing her. "I wouldn't mind if you died."

Vihara watched with amusement as Saira's eye twitched violently. Even Izumi snickered at that, rolling out of bed due to the fact she was now wide awake. Izumi didn't bother to get dressed, preferring to stay in her pajamas for all eternity of she could. The four Akatsuki kittens followed behind Izumi and the girls, joining the rest of their organization at the end of the stairs.

_'There strange, un.'_ Deidara meowed, eyeing Saira oddly. The rest nodded in perfect sync, having no disagreements on the matter. Deidara and the other kitten whose hosts where Vihara and Saira, turned to Tobi, Pein, Itachi and Sasori. _'You're lucky. You guys got the sane one, un.'_ Tobi pounced around over-cheerfully, but the three others sighed.

_'She's just as weird, but in a different way.'_ Itachi insisted, looking up to his host and studying her lazy, yet alert posture. She was defiantly stronger than she acted or appeared. Itachi could practically feel the waves of chakra flowing from her. Pein and Sasori nodded in agreement to Itachi, and were about to speak when they heard Vihara's stomach growl loud enough to shake the whole house.

Everyone looked at her weirdly, other that Izumi, who was suddenly lying on the floor like it was completely normal to do so. Saira looked at Izumi with a raised eyebrow, and then back to Vihara, who was half way stinking out of the cabinet, searching for food. "My life is full of idiots." Saira grumbled, but the two heard her.

"You're one to talk." Izumi and Vihara said together. _'Fucking bitches are right for once!'_ Hidan yelled with a loud agreeing meow. Vihara snickered and plucked Hidan from the ground to hug him to her chest. _'I fucking like this host…'_ Hidan purred, making Kakuzu kitten face palm. Izumi pulled the fridge open with her foot, pushing the chocolate milk out and catching it.

Pein raised an eyebrow at the contents of the fridge, which consisted of chocolate milk, chicken, sweet tea, candy and a lot of strange things. Izumi began drinking from the container itself, glaring at Saira as she reached for Izumi's other 50 cartons of chocolate milk.

_'She appears to enjoy chocolate milk…' _Sasori pointed out the obvious in monotone, his brown eyes shone with amusement. _'Tobi likes Izu-chan! Izu-chan likes candy like Tobi!'_ Tobi yelled, rubbing against Izumi's side. Meanwhile, Saira was trying to make a smoothie. Key word: TRYING.

The blender committed suicide and blasted apart, fruit splattering the walls, a frozen shredded banana almost hit Deidara, Izumi dodged a part of the blender, and Vihara tripped over some juice. Everything went silent, Vihara and Saira frozen from shock, while Izumi resumed drinking her chocolate milk as if she wasn't covered in fruit.

"DAMMIT SAIRA, YOU FUCKING DUMASS, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Vihara yelled with rage, leaping for the said girl who now cowered in the corner trying to escape Vihara's wrath. They started wrestling violently, Vihara out for the kill and Saira just trying to survive. The Akatsuki looked at Izumi, expecting her to do something. Izumi watched for a few minutes, before shrugging and throwing the empty chocolate milk carton at the two, striking them both on the head.

"Shut up, you're giving me a headache." Izumi glowered over to the two girls, who obeyed while glaring at each other. "I'm taking a shower, unless you're dying, don't disturb me. I want to watch you two die with my own eyes, with popcorn." She deadpanned. Vihara's lips twitched up in a smirk, while Saira's twitched down in a frown. "Saira, clean the kitchen, also… buy me more ice cream." Saira went into her emo corner, already imagining how much money it was going to cost.

Izumi looked at her kittens, still too lazy to name them. She pointed to the living room, before leaving upstairs. The kittens curiously visited the living room, which was decorated in dark colors due to Izumi's liking for them.

_'It is apparent that our current hosts have large reserves of chakra, with Izumi having the most and Saira having the least. We sense no other chakra sources in the area.'_ The Akatsuki nodded to Pein, who had spoken. _'For now, it is wise to act like normal kittens, until we find out how to fix this problem of ours.'_

_'I agree, Izumi's chakra appears to be controlled, yet with such huge amounts of extra, it flows around the premises.'_ Itachi added, indicating to the host house.

_'They don't appear dangerous at the moment, unless we do something to provoke them. We are very venerable in these kitten forms._' Sasori concluded, closing his eyes as if in thought.

_'The bitch Vihara stayed up until fucking 1:00 in the morning!' _Hidan yelled randomly, recalling her on a strange device she called a 'laptop'. _'I fucking couldn't sleep! And I'm fucking hungry-"_ Kakuzu slapped his paw over Hidan's mouth tired of listening to the Jashinest.

_'We all are, Hidan. Shut up and stop complaining.'_ Kakuzu said with an irritated twitch of his eye. Hidan growled at Kakuzu. Hidan went to retort when Izumi entered the living room in a new set of pajamas, her hair darker because of the shower. She sunk into the couch with a sigh, ignoring the huddled group of kittens.

"I'm taking a nap." She announced, immediately falling asleep on the spot. Vihara poked her head down from the stairs, glancing at the sleeping girl on the couch and rolled her eyes. Vihara turned on the XBOX on the TV in the living room, not worried about Izumi waking up. Izumi was already well used to the noise and wouldn't even bother to wake up.

Finally, after three hours, Saira managed to clean the kitchen and buy Izumi a truckload of ice cream that would last a normal person a year, but Izumi only a month. Izumi was currently awake as of this moment, already eating and savoring the taste of her ice cream. "Damn, you ice cream crazed women, how do you NOT get fat?" Vihara complained, gesturing to Saira as if she was an example. Izumi responded without taking her eyes away from her laptops screen.

"I actually workout, unlike some people I know." Izumi mentioned monotone, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Saira pouted and pinched her stomach. Vihara had out multiple snacks and was feeding them to the Akatsuki, who were grateful that at least she remembered.

"I'm not fat! I don't work out like you two. But how do you work out when I never see you do it?" Saira questioned and Vihara's face drained of color. Izumi pointed out the window, to a huge dojo near the forest. "Wow, when did that get there?" Vihara face palmed, suddenly more interested with her XBOX game then in the conversation.

"I built the dojo… Vihara goes to the kickboxing sensei, remember?" Izumi explained, raising an eyebrow and lifting her dark intense brown orbs to met Saira baby blues. Before Saira could ask what she trained in, Izumi answered, "You would regret learning of the topic." Saira fell silent, curiously gazing over to the dojo. "No, you can't go inside, either." Saira frowned, wondering how Izumi knew.

"I didn't say anything!" Saira yelled.

"You were thinking it." Izumi deadpanned. Vihara held back stifled laughter, grinning at Izumi, who smirked back. Hidan snickered along with Deidara and Kisame, who were watching the three girls with amusement.

"You don't want to know what's inside that nightmare." Vihara said, shivering. "Izumi probably killed a few people in there…" Izumi nodded, chocolate milk in hand. "I glimpsed at it once, and I never want to see or come near it again." Vihara quickly shut off further talk of the dojo, which was of great interest to the Akatsuki as of this moment.

_'As soon as we return to our original forms, I would be pleased to discover whatever Izumi is hiding inside her dojo.'_ Pein meowed, calculating everything in his mind. Itachi, Zetsu and Sasori nodded, all gazing towards the strange dojo that was almost swimming with Izumi's chakra. That indicated she was there much more of the time than they had expected.

"Wow, now that's real art." Saira said, now on her galaxy tab looking at explosions. Deidara and Sasori were suddenly interested, peering at the device. Deidara grinned at Saira's good taste while Sasori scowled and moved away back to Izumi.

"It is true that explosions are exceedingly beautiful and amusing, but that is not true." Izumi inquired, eyes turning to her laptop. "Art is which holds beauty and emotions, either fleeting or eternal or maybe just simply there. There are many forms of art Saira, Which you cannot begin to understand with your peanut sized brain." Izumi deadpanned, making Vihara almost choke on her drink from trying to hide her laughter.

_'At least she's not a brat like Deidara…She has a greater concept of art then she appears to harbor.'_ Sasori mumbled content to sit by Izumi's side with his normal emotionless expression. Deidara frowned at Sasori Danna, too busy with watching explosions with Saira than to argue. Suddenly, startling the Akatsuki, Izumi stood up and closed her laptop with a yawn.

"Everything's too troublesome. I'm going to bed…"She yawned again and Vihara rolled her eyes. Itachi, Pein, Sasori and Tobi followed their host upstairs to her room, watching as she lazily collapsed onto her bed. Snuggling under the covers, she was asleep before they could take another step.

The kittens took their places around her bed, drawn to the young women's warm chakra. Their worries melted into the background. Worries of being stuck as kittens, of being weak and venerable, and being unable to do anything. Everything vanished with her warm, soothing and almost carefree chakra.

** 00000000**

**I have no intention to stop writing, I will keep on going no matter what.**

**I just am extremely lazy.**

**And I'm proud of it.**

**XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rawrs...**

**Sorry for not uploading, schools a bitch...**

**I hate homework... but don't we all?**

**0000000**

_Corpses crumpled to the floor, blood pooling around the bodies, soaking my feet crimson. Screams of women, cries of the children, fire burning the flesh of humans. I stood by and watched, helpless to control the power flowing around me, causing all the death and despair. My dark eyes connected with a young man, my mind searching through his, into the depths of his mind. Suddenly, the man's fear was replaced by hysterical laughter, crawling and clawing his way to me._

"_Master, I will kill for you! Eat the power and kill more, shed the crimson blood!" He squealed in mechanical laughter, creepily pulling on my arm. Slowly his body convulsed and pulsed, darkening and stretching. Ripping and tearing, jagged canines grew from the women's mouth the harder she held onto me, feeding off my maddening power. _

_Her hands chipped and disfigured, forming terrifying black claws. Her laugh deepened, drunk on power. His hair turned pure white, spiking back and down his back, becoming monstrous. He reached for me, his pupils slitting, his irises turning cat-yellow, the white of his eye filling with darkness. _

"_Come Master, let us eat." Blood splattered, soaking me like a raging scarlet waterfall. The screams were never ending, forever haunting, the monster roaring inhumanely…_

Izumi awoke, silently sitting up, running a hand through her dark hair. The black kitten peered up to her with a look similar to concern, studying her blank expression, a bead of sweat rolling down her cheek. Izumi calmed her heart beat, soothing out her energy that boiled dangerously around her. The hyperactive kitten was calm for once, curiously climbing onto Izumi's lap.

The orange kitten was emotionless as always, along with the red kitten. Izumi returned her gaze to the black kitten and muttered a name perfectly suited for him, "Amaterasu…"Izumi gently pulled Amaterasu into her arms, closing her eyes for morning meditation. She absently stroked the red kitten's fur, "Scorpion." Her eyes opened to meet the masked kitten, "Izanagi…" Izumi studied the orange kitten, feeling the urge to say a certain name. "Yahiko…"

Yahiko tensed, staring at his host with bewilderment. The kittens exchanged glances with each other. The names given all had something to do with each other. Their host turned her attention to the door, where footsteps were vastly approaching. "Izumi, we need to name the kittens!" Their host's eyebrow twitched and flicked her wrist, somehow unlocking the door from her bed. Amaterasu was continuously watching his specific host, who was seemingly undisturbed by whatever lay in her nightmares.

Saira burst in, along with her three Akatsuki kittens, and gave Izumi a scolding look. "You didn't remind me to name them, you're so mean!" Izumi said nothing, continuing to stroke Izanagi's fur. Yahiko frowned at the blond girl, then to Vihara who slouched inside the room with a similar bored expression as Izumi. "Am I talking to a lamp, Izumi?" Saira asked, stomping around the dark room.

Vihara sighed, sitting by Izumi's bed, looking ready to pass out. Izumi was casually ignoring Saira, as if she was just a ghost. "Ты так хлопотно…" **(1)** Izumi muttered, running a hand through her hair to smooth out the waves.

Saira face palmed and yelled, "Don't speak in Russian to me! Speak English for once!" Izumi took out a rife from out of nowhere, gesturing for Saira to sit. Saira obeyed with a whimper, curling into the fetal position. Meanwhile, Amaterasu was pondering over what Izumi just said, trying to make sense of it.

"I already named mine…" Izumi said, taking out paint ball bullets from her rifle. Saira's jaw dropped and was about to protest when Izumi spoke again. "Amaterasu is the black kitten, Scorpion is the red kitten, Izanagi is the masked kitten and Yahiko is the orange kitten." Saira's purple kittens eyes widened in response to the name, her eyes darting to Yahiko.

Vihara lay on her back, relaxing onto Izumi's soft white carpet. "I named the silver one Jashin-" The name was given snickers "- the stitched one is Thor-" More snickers and a few amused glances from the kittens. "- and the black and white one is Milkshake." That name was given a few WTF looks and a look of adoration from Izumi, who was now in the fantasy land of milkshakes, ice cream and popsicles.

"So I'm the only one who didn't name the kittens?" Saira yelled, pulling at her hair. Vihara nodded lazily, yawning loudly before curling up in a ball with Jashin. Izumi caught the contagious yawn, throwing her black pillow at Saira.

"Of course you are, or should I start speaking in Russian again? Постарайтесь не быть таким глупым. **(2)**" Izumi said, eyes glinting with amusement. "Name them before I throw you out of my room." Izumi said, pulling Izanagi in her arms with Amaterasu. The look now posed on Saira's face earned a loud snicker from Izumi. Saira's concentrating expression made her look constipated.

"Blondie is Katsu!" She declared, holding up the blonde kitten like Simba from 'The Lion King'. At the name, Katsu smirked in victory. Next she focused on the blue kitten and snorted, "He obviously owns the name Jaws." She chomped shark-like a few times for a demonstration. Then she took one look at the purple kitten and yelled, "ORIGAMI!" to the high heavens.

"Wow, God probably fell off his throne from that yell." Vihara uttered with an irrigated sigh, rubbing her abused ears. Izumi remained unaffected other than an annoyed eye twitch. "Now that's settled… I have to go meet my kickboxing sensei. Saira, don't blow anyone up while I'm gone." Saira's mouth went agape, faking her appalled expression at Vihara's warning. Vihara ignored this and turned in the direction of her life-long friend, "I assume you're planning to randomly vanish in a few minutes?"

Izumi, as expected, had already left. Vihara face palmed for not noticing her departure, while noticing the kitten's scan the area in a very confused manner. Saira screamed and fell of the chair was sitting upon with surprise.

_**-Akatsuki Kitten's POV-**_

'_Where the fuck did the lazy bitch go?"_ Hidan yelled, almost getting numerous whiplashes from franticly looking around. Itachi, the one who was being previously held by the so called 'lazy bitch' was more confused than the others. He had noticed her presence dull and her fingers stopped stroking his fur. Even noticed her set him aside gently and leave the couch with such silence that even a ghost would be envious of.

But her chakra seemed to have diverted his attention elsewhere, towards the girls, in order for him to miss the fact that her warmth and very being left. Itachi looked to Pein, who remained calm in the Akatsuki's confusion. _'Izumi's chakra is capable of diverting living being's attention away from her, in order for her to do as she pleases without being noticed. I almost forgot she was here in the first place.'_ Itachi explained, staying in the spot Izumi had placed him.

'_She apparently doesn't enjoy anyone being capable of knowing wherever she is and wherever she goes.'_ Sasori pointed out, pushing Deidara out of his way to get to Pein and Itachi. Kakuzu wasn't bothered by Izumi's vanishing act, having not paid much attention to her in the first place. He was currently preoccupied with Vihara, who held him on her lap while continuously typing away on a strange device.

Deidara chuckled to himself, muttering the name Vihara had given Zetsu, _"Milkshake…pfft…"_ His shoulders trembled with the effort to hold in the laughter. Zetsu responded angrily, _"What the-__**Fuck is a milkshake**__?!"_ Meanwhile, Sasori sighed lightly, putting his paw to his forehead at his teammate's stupidity.

Tobi jumped around madly to attempt to find Izumi, though it was obvious she wasn't in the house at the time. Kisame at the time was studying his reflection in a mirror, asking himself, _"Jaws, really?"_ Itachi reacted much like Sasori and sighed.

"How does she always vanish like that?" Their third host, Saira whined, trying to calm her startled heartbeat. Vihara snorted, not answering the question that hung in the air. She didn't really understand Izumi's strangeness even if she has known her for about 5 years.

"She'll return sooner or later, maybe a day or a week or just a few hours. Izumi is always off doing who knows what…" Vihara said remembering the time Izumi had vanished for three weeks, and returned with a huge cookies and cream milkshake in hand. Vihara had learned never to question where Izumi goes, the less she knows, the better.

"_Even this bitch doesn't know!"_ Hidan meowed angrily, scratching up the rug, only for Vihara to fix it a moment later. Itachi shuffled uneasily, becoming suddenly uncomfortable in the situation. Sasori glanced up at Itachi, exchanging looks. They both felt uncomfortable without Izumi's chakra soothing them, they couldn't seem to relax.

"Yo Amaterasu, Scorpion, you miss Izumi already?" Saira grinned from the side, only to get kitten glares in return. Tobi was in the corner of woe, growing mushrooms, and being apparently depressed with Izumi around. _"Tobi misses his Izu-chan… Izu-chan is warmer than Tobi… Tobi is sad…" _Pein raised his kitten eyebrow, as if saying 'WTF?' with a monotone face.

Saira looked at the clock and looked gloomy, "School's tomorrow, Izumi's so lucky she isn't required to go, stupid government, Izumi's stupid special privileges." Saira mumbled, pouting ever so slightly and hugging Deidara, who finally managed to stop laughing at Zetsu's nickname.

"_Government…? ...Special Privileges? What does that supposed to mean?"_ Zetsu asked, looking to Pein.

"_Perhaps Izumi is a ninja of this world, assuming this 'government' is a society of ninja. They probably grant her access to things normal civilians aren't."_ Pein finished, thinking about it.

"_But the fact that we are unable to feel any other chakra source, other than the chakra emitting from the girls…what does this show?"_ Sasori inquired, in deep thought. _"The devices the hosts have are obviously not from any area we know of. What if we spanned in a completely different world or dimension?" _Sasori pointed out, gesturing to Vihara's thing on her lap.

"_Then fuck this, puppet boy."_ Hidan cursed, swiping a claw at Sasori who easily dodged. _"We're all fucking screwed!" _Kakuzu face palmed before whacking Hidan upside the head. Pein cleared this throat, gaining the attention of his organization yet again.

"_First we should wait for Izumi to return, later figure out how to get our original bodies. For now, this meeting is over."_ Pein declared, his rinnegan eyeing them. _"Dismissed"_ The kittens scattered to their hosts, while Izumi's stayed together on the couch.

******* (Izumi's Third POV) *******

Izumi in fact, returned with bloodstained clothes at 1:32 in the morning and took a shower first thing. Changing her clothes with pajamas, she left her bathroom and contently fell onto her bed with a lazy sigh. Amaterasu was the first to approach, jumping up on her bed and pawing her side. "Um…? Hey, I'm a walking zombie here. I don't want to get up." She climbed over the covers, pulling Amaterasu with her.

The other kittens soon joined them, warmed and soothed by her chakra. Izumi smiled slightly at the sight of them, Amaterasu cuddled against her collarbone as if listening to her heartbeat, Scorpion leaning against her back in a curled up ball, Izanagi snuggled against her stomach and Yahiko blanketed by her hair.

Rather peaceful, If she says so herself…

**00000000**

**(1)- "You're so troublesome…" **

**(2)- "Try not to be so stupid sometimes."**

**Akatsuki Kitten names-**

**Izumi's Kittens:**

_-Itachi- Amaterasu_

_-Sasori- Scorpion_

_-Tobi/Madara- Izanagi_

_-Pein- Yahiko _

**Vihara's Kitten's:**

_-Hidan- Jashin_

_-Kakuzu- Thor_

_-Zetsu- Milkshake_

**Saira's Kittens:**

_-Deidara- Katsu_

_-Konan- Origami_

_-Kisame- Jaws_

**00000**

**Here's the name list for the Akatsuki, I wonder why people always forget that there are TEN Akatsuki members, NOT NINE! Well, unless the dont include Zetsu, but Zetsu's so fucking adorable! KAWAII!**

**I also never SAID it as a fact that Izumi is a ninja, she is rather something similar, but you;ll just have to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm flipping epic if I do say so myself…**

**If you think otherwise… I'll send some very angry Uchiha's to you….**

***smirk***

***Itachi, Madara and Sasuke's Sharingan glows in the background***

**0000000**

**-Akatsuki's Third POV-**

A scream startled the Akatsuki out of their sleep, as well as Izumi. Izumi froze at the disappearance of the kittens, which had been replaced with men. Pein jumped off his host's bed, Itachi and Sasori following a step behind. Tobi meanwhile was trying to crush Izumi in a hug, as she pulled herself into sitting position.

The door was flung open behind Pein and Saira stumbled in, pushed past the amused and confused Akatsuki members and flung herself behind Izumi. Deidara rushed in a second latter, skidding to a stop at noticing Pein. Konan and Kisame entered casually, Konan sliding into place at Pein's side and Kisame joining Itachi with his usual shark grin.

"This was… unexpected." It the first thing to cut the silence, as Izumi successfully pried Tobi off her and pushed Saira to the side, where she promptly fell off the bed with a yelp.

Another angry, blood-craving scream exploded from within the house and numerous bangs and yells were heard soon after it. Vihara angrily stormed into Izumi's room, dragging an unconscious Hidan behind her as Kakuzu calmly entered with Zetsu beside him.

"Care to explain why I woke up with this man straddling me?" Vihara fumed, throwing Hidan into the wall before round-house kicking him in the face. The Akatsuki snickered but turned to Izumi who now held an amused smirk.

"I have no idea." Izumi replied smugly, causing Vihara to face-plam. Izumi casually took out a chocolate Popsicle from nowhere and asked Pein, "Yahiko, did you guys piss off someone to be cursed?" The Akatsuki gave her weird looks, though knew of many who would be happy to get rid of them. Pein shook his head silently at his host, not noticing his kitten name being used.

"I remember seeing Orochimaru and Sasuke, along with that damn giant snake of his." Deidara spoke out, scowling at the memory. Sasori nodded to Pein, showing that he remembered that as well. Hidan recovered, his jaw angled in a weird direction. He mumbled incoherent angry words as Kakuzu translated.

"We were cornered by that *ahem* damn shadow brat, the fat ninja and the female Deidara." Kakuzu said smirking slightly at the end. Deidara fumed, lunging for Kakuzu, who merely blocked him with his threads.

Itachi spoke emotionlessly, "The pink haired kunoichi and the copy-cat ninja." Kisame added in quickly, "And Might Gai."

Pein nodded to affirm that his experience was similar. "We were approached by the nine-tails host, Shukaku's host and Tsunade the Sannin." Izumi raised her eyebrow, having completely lost the conversation and wasn't going to trouble herself by asking for such information. Realizing that Izumi was now ignoring them, Vihara's eye twitched angrily.

"Izumi pay attention!" The Akatsuki turned to notice that Izumi, in fact, she was paying more attention to her Kindle Fire than to the strangers in her room. They all sighed, Tobi poking Izumi's side experimentally. Izumi paid him no mind, not even when Tobi practically wrapped himself around her and meowed.

A vein pulsed on Vihara's neck and she wacked Izumi upside the head. Izumi groaned and turned her Kindle off, reluctantly gazing up to Vihara. "Are you just going to read with total strangers in your house?" Vihara yelled and began ranting on about her insane friend. Izumi studied the newcomers with half-lidded eyes, unconcerned in the least.

"Nope, not my problem… well kind of, but I'll pretend they're not here." Izumi casually leaned back against the masked boy, and he giggled happily. Pein decided he'd rather not bother his unusually lazy host and asked instead.

"Where are we? Who are you three girls?" Izumi snickered, giving Tobi a snickers bar. Vihara answered for Izumi, shooting Hidan a glare.

"I'm Vihara Kuzoshi," She said with a huff and kicked Hidan into the wall again, before pointing to Saira on the floor, "That's Sairanna Hanashi, and…" Pointed to their loveable Izumi, "That's Izumi Jurozu." Vihara finished, sitting beside Izumi on the bed. Izumi waved then started petting Tobi casually.

"And you're all in West Virginia!" Saira pumped her fist into the air enthusiastically, grinning and you could literally see the floating flowers around her face. The Akatsuki gave the girl blank looks, needing more information. "… USA…. United States of American…." Nothing.

"There is no such village or land." Konan informed us, giving Saira an accusing look. Saira pouted, giving Konan her incredibly good puppy eyes and watched as Konan melted on the spot at Saira's cuteness. Izumi chuckled at this, the puppy eyes were useless and ineffective on her.

"We're the Akatsuki, un. Ever heard of us?" Deidara asked, but none of the girls could say they have heard of them. Itachi turned to his host, then to Leader-sama, expecting some sort of explanation for all of this. Deidara continued to speak, "S-rank shinobi from all over the Lands?..." The girls simply ignored him, since he was only confusing them.

"Wait, did you say Shinobi, as in ninja?" Saira asked, eyes lighting up and actually paying attention to the bomber. Deidara nodded, and Saira tapped her chin thoughtfully. "There aren't any ninja here anymore. The closest thing you'll find to a ninja is Izumi and Vihara." Saira said, showing her kind of pathetic muscles.

The Akatsuki looked at Izumi and Vihara, who both shrugged in unison. A loud ring startled everyone in the room, as Izumi calmly pulled out a black cell phone with a look of distaste on her face. She flipped it open and said, "What is it?" Everyone listened closely other than Vihara, who knew better than to even try.

Izumi nodded occasionally, and ended the call with a quick, "I will, whatever." She stood and casually walked past the strangers in her house and somehow vanished in a breeze. Everyone turned to Vihara, who now looked increasingly uncomfortable. Pein glared at Vihara, unsettled by the disappearance of his host.

"She'll uh… be back sooner or later." Vihara said, making it sound more like a question. Saira launched herself up to hug Vihara, who sidestepped and let Saira fall to the floor, accidentally hitting a secret button on the floor.

Their attention switched to the corner of the room, where a flat screen TV comes out from a panel in the wall, automatically turning on. A robotic voice spoke in monotone, "The bridges of Ohio have been crushed and are currently in a blaze of fire. Target is hidden by the smoke where the TV cast crew will not be able to see. Immediate action must be taken to wipe out the threat. You have been permitted to move ahead in Assassination of Type-002b."

Izumi's voice came and the screen changed as the TV cast moved to the figure of Izumi jogging to the flames. "Affirmative, target will be destroyed now." Izumi jumped into the flames and sounds of battle could faintly be heard before Izumi reappeared, drenched in black blood. "I have neutralized the target, send over the promised prize."

The Akatsuki watched in surprise, and confusion before turning to Vihara. Vihara casually pressed the hidden switch and let the TV vanish from view. "What was that?" Pein demanded all patience lost.

Vihara smiled sheepishly and slowly backed up, then darted through Izumi's open window. She landed easily with the grace of a cat, and jumped into Izumi's Dojo. The Akatsuki went to follow, when the door downstairs slammed open and Izumi's chakra flooded inside. Saira squeaked and ran down after Izumi, followed by the Akatsuki.

"How did you get to Ohio from West Virginia, in just a few seconds?" Saira yelled, gawking at the black blood that covered the Akatsuki's host. Izumi didn't seem startled that we had figured out, or watched her. Instead, she gave Saira a weird look and said,

"I jogged over, they promised me a four year supply of ice cream and I got some money from the mission." Izumi smiled at the thought of ice cream, already craving some.

"What were your mission and the target?" Itachi spoke out, calmly gazing at his unconcerned host.

"To assassinate life form type-002b. The target is known as a Maltis-demon, one that had escaped from its home and tried to destroy this planet." Izumi whipped out a chocolate coated Popsicle as she spoke, smirking slightly at their disbelief. "Do you have demons from where ever you come from?" They nodded in sync and Izumi continued. "Then why is it strange for them to be here?"

Tobi jumped around screaming "Tobi doesn't know! Tobi's a good boy!" Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu cursed, but Kakuzu gladly took the money from Izumi's mission. Kisame just shrugged and lay down on the huge couch while Itachi, Pein and Konan stayed beside Izumi.

Vihara broke through the sliding doors and glopped Izumi, using her as a human shield from Zetsu, who had been the only one chasing her. Izumi sprayed Zetsu with weed killer, her and Vihara smirking when he screamed and melted through the ground.

"Wait a second… who are you again?" Izumi asked, and on cue, everyone in the room sweetdropped and face-palmed.

"We are the Akatsuki, a criminal organization of S-rank Shinobi. I am Pein, the leader." Pein answered her and Konan nodded. "This is Konan."

"Itachi and Kisame," Red eyes spun with three comma's inside, the shark guy looked over his shoulkder at us and waved lazily.

"Deidara and Sasori," Deidara yelled 'Katsu' and exploded the wall, making it cave in. The puppeteer simply grunted a greeting without looking up from the wood in his hands.

"Kakuzu and Hidan," Kakuzu smirked, nodding at Izumi from where he was counting her money while Hidan let out a string of curses when Vihara started beating his ass again.

"and Zetsu and Tobi." Zetsu reappeared and the Venus flytrap snapped shut before Saira could take the weed killer from Izumi and spray him. Tobi screamed his catch line and hugged Izumi around the waist. Izumi nodded, studying the criminals.

"How troublesome…."

**_0000000000_**

**_Who couldn't love Tobi!?_**

**_I chose West Virginia because its very nature oriented._**

**_Saira has the flowers around her like Honey-senpai!_**

**_AND OMFG!_**

I GOT ITACHI'S RING TODAY! I FEEL SO COMPLETE! XD

_**Anyways... sorry for the slow update.**_

**_My family keeps dragging me around. Blame them! XD_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello people of the killer unicorns, here's another chapter of Depths of Your Mind…._**

**_Comment, rate, and eat bananas with socially retarded monkeys…._**

**_00000000000000000_**

"How long have you been hunting those demons?" Pein asked his host, who was casually walking into the bathroom to wash all the blood on her. Izumi gave him a deadpanned look, stripped off her shirt and threw it at him, not bothered in the slightest at being seen with just her sports bra on.

"Do I look like I count the days, Yahiko? I don't know, 7 or 8 years… perhaps?" Izumi shrugged and shut the door in his, Itachi's slightly red face and Sasori's blank face. Tobi strangely, was in the bathroom with her giggling like an idiot. Izumi just stared blankly at the childish boy, before her lips twitched up in an amused smirk.

Opening the door, she promptly shoved him out and shut it in their faces yet again. Stripping out of her remaining clothing, she checked the lock on the door before jumping into the warm jets of water.

**-(Third POV downstairs)-**

Saira and Vihara looked up as Izumi's guests silently dropped themselves onto the black couch. Itachi pulled a book from the bookcase and began reading with his Sharingan off, Pein merely stayed in a statue like state of slight shock, Sasori meanwhile was arguing with Deidara about art and Tobi was… well, being Tobi.

"Izumi kicked you out?" Vihara guessed and slyly grinned, "And she threw her shirt at you?" Pein glared at her, handing the bloody shirt to her. Vihara tossed it to the side, pressing a button on the couch. A panel opened and a mechanical hand grabbed it and tossed it into a washing machine, then vanished into the wall again.

The Akatsuki gave her dark looks that screamed, 'really?!' Vihara grinned innocently, swatting away Hidan's hand from coming to close to her chest. "Let's just say, everything mechanical in this house was made by Saira." Every eye turned to the girl, who wasn't listening. Noticing their stares, she looked up tilted her head and gave them a confused face. The innocence was almost blinding.

"Huh?" Saira claimed and Vihara repeated what she just said. "Oh, so that's why you made me make all those funky gadgets." Saira chirped happily and started tinkering with something mechanical in her hands, humming a tune under her breath.

The Akatsuki looked at the two with disbelief, which succeeded in making Vihara grin. "Saira's only useful known abilities are, causing things to explode, fixing things, taking apart things, and building mechanical objects." Vihara counted off.

"So Saira-chan is not trained in combat?" Konan said carefully, glancing worriedly at her host. Deidara looked pleased she liked his preferred art, and Kisame ruffled the innocent blond's hair. She smiled widely at the shark man, startling them all my climbing onto his lap before fiddling with her machine again.

"Not really, though Izumi taught her the pressure points in the human body. Well really, tied her to a chair and forced her to watch videos on it by threatening to murder her stuffed bunny, Fred." Vihara said and chuckled at the memory. The Akatsuki face palmed, wondering how weird Izumi could get.

"What is Izumi trained in?" Itachi asked in a low voice, tired almost. Vihara paled and fidgeted around uncomfortably.

"A mix of certain martial arts, military training and assassination." Vihara murmured, slightly unsure.

"Heh..? I'd thought that was obvious." Izumi spoke, sitting Indian style between Tobi and Itachi. Vihara screeched in surprise, clinging to the thing closest to her, which unfortunately for her, was Hidan. Saira squealed and hugged Konan like a frightened child. The Akatsuki stared at her in astonishment, wondering _when_ she got there, and _how_, without them noticing.

"How long have you been there?!" Vihara yelled, springing away from Hidan, who was a little red in the face. Izumi raised an eyebrow confused.

"About 12 minutes." Izumi answered, leaning slightly on Itachi and propped her legs up on Tobi's lap. The Akatsuki stared at her, as she casually pulled out another chocolate Popsicle. "You guys look funny in those cloaks, awfully suspicious."

Vihara gave her a shit-eating grin. "Then why not take them out for clothes?" A glint mirrored in her eyes, proving she was up to no good. Izumi 'hn'ed and looked at the group.

"Some of you aren't even human, which is troublesome. Jaws, Scorpion, Milkshake and Thor are the least human looking." Izumi gestured to the giant blue shark, puppet, plant man, and a man who looked as if his whole body was stitched together.

Pein found nothing wrong with it, "They can disguise themselves with the transformation jutsu." A question mark hovered over Izumi and Vihara's heads, but they said nothing. Pein nodded to the four and the did the signs, saying 'Transformation jutsu' in sync.

Kisame was his normal giant height, with the same blue hair, but his features were more human and for once, not blue. Sasori was a mirror image of himself, just hiding his puppet-ness. Zetsu looked much more human, with green hair and yellow eyes, and without his Venus flytrap on him. Lastly, Kakuzu was stich free, with brown hair and green eyes.

"Hn, that was unexpected." Izumi murmured, studying them curiously. "I liked you better in your inhumane forms." She added, pouting a bit. Vihara rolled her eyes and grinned.

"You just want to freak people out." Vihara accused, secretly wanting to see some people faint for freak out. Izumi smiled, her features softening slyly.

"Guilty as charged."

**_oooooooo_**

The thirteen of them pack into the car, Vihara driving. Izumi sat on the roof of the car, while Saira happily sat on Kisame's lap to make for space. "Izumi, shouldn't you come in?" Saira asked, puzzled when Izumi scowled.

"Being inside the care is overrated, the roof is much nicer. Besides, no one will be able to see me anyway." Just as she finished, her body seemed to phase out of their views, startling everyone but Vihara. Vihara answered their unspoken question.

"She's still there... you just can't see or sense her." Vihara pointed out just as a smiley face was drawn on the outside of the window with a sharpie. Saira giggled innocently, hugging Kisame affectionately, despite only just meeting him. "Sorry, Saira gets attached to people really fast. Especially if she decides she likes you."

"It's fine." Konan replied shortly when Saira began playing with her hair.

"Izumi and I aren't so trusting, though it would be easier to steal her ice cream rather than get her to betray you." Vihara shuddered when she made that an example. "No one touches her stuff."

"Why does Izumi obsess over ice cream, chocolate milk and sweets?" Sasori asked rather curiously. Vihara grinned at the thought.

"Izumi's body needs a lot of calcium, dairy and sugar." Vihara explained, "She has low blood pressure. Besides, she naturally has a sweet tooth for Ice cream anyways. Brownies are appreciated to her as well." Izumi's four guests nodded in sync, even Tobi. Sasori smirked, wanting to ask a certain question.

"What happens if someone takes them away?"

Vihara paled visibly, and didn't speak for a short moment as if remembering a time some unfortunate soul dared do such. "Last time it happened she took a whole hotel hostage. We were in a hotel at the time, and the poor fool was new to the job when he told Izumi that she wasn't allowed to eat more deserts that the other people. The staff practically died when he said that to her."

"….What happened to him?" Sasori was a little reluctant to ask.

"She hung him upside down over the side off the building, dropped him, almost killed him and tied him there for three days." Vihara answered. She shuddered, "Izumi is extremely possessive and protective. The other staff and people staying the night tried to stop her, hence why they were unable to move because she paralyzed them for those three days using their pressure points. Though… she would've left them alone... if they didn't threaten her with me hostage." The Akatsuki sweet dropped, staying on Izumi's good side was necessary.

"We're here." Izumi said, sitting on Itachi's lap. Saira freaked out and latched onto Deidara, causing him to blush. Itachi blinked in surprise, having not noticed the weight on his lap. Vihara jumped slightly, trying to calm her startled heartbeat.

"When did you- never mind." Vihara gave up looking for an explanation. Pein and Sasori sighed, giving up as well. Tobi squealed like a fan girl with rabies and glopped Izumi around her waist, rubbing his mask on her stomach. Izumi was right of course, they were at the mall finally.

They all swarmed out of the car, stretching their limbs out from being so squashed together. The Akatsuki tried to estimate Izumi's strength by watching her, after hearing what she did before. But neither Izumi's posture nor chakra gave anything away.

"Okay, split up with your respective hosts and meet back at 4:00. Don't kill anyone, or destroy anything." Izumi deadpanned with a blank expression, already starting to leave them. Pein, Itachi, Sasori and Tobi followed behind her, uncomfortable with all the noise in the mall. But Izumi's charka was a welcome comfort to the four.

Izumi entered mainly men stores, sometimes a bookstore or game store and made them try on outfits they liked and she approved off. Strangely, the cashiers always welcomed Izumi respectively, and did anything she asked.

Girls and men turned their heads to stare at the five, the girls blushing at the sight of handsome men. Izumi didn't seem to notice the looks, or skillfully ignored them. After a hour, the four Akatsuki men had enough clothes and Izumi was content to look around the bookstores and some more game stores, occasionally reading the back of the covers.

**BOOM!**

Laughter and excited cheers echoed in the mall, and screams of startled shoppers. Izumi and Pein's eye twitched, already knowing the culprit. "Saira!" Izumi mumbled angrily just as Pein said "Deidara…" with a sigh. Itachi looked up calmly from a book he was reading off the shelves, raising an eyebrow at the smoke twisting into the air in the store 'Forever 21'.

Izumi noticed and shrugged, "Never liked that place anyway." Sasori gave her a bland look and rolled his eyes. Tobi giggled and latched onto Izumi's arm excitedly. Izumi paid for her and the Akatsuki's chosen books with her credit card, and strolled out of the bookstore with Tobi still hanging off her arm. They approached the area where the smoke twisted out off, and seeing the total destruction sent waves of chuckles through Izumi.

"Well, Saira managed to destroy one of the stores I can't stand to look at. Maybe she'll be rewarded." Itachi chuckled at the comment, seeing all the girly items on fire. **(Anyone who likes the store, I'm sorry. I don't, girly things aren't my forte.)**

At that moment, Saira and her guests popped up. Saira and Deidara were grinning wickedly. "How'd I do?" Saira asked, like a puppy wanting praise from her master.

"Good job, I'll give you some of my ice cream at home." Izumi said, patting her on the head. Saira squealed happily, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Saira zoomed away into the distance, probably to annoy the hell out of someone with her innocence. Vihara found Izumi watching the flames a few minutes later.

"Hello my fellow pyromaniac, this is Saira's doing?" Vihara asked, entranced in the flames almost as much as Izumi. Izumi nodded in a daze, not taking her eyes from the fire. Vihara and Izumi's guest looked at them weirdly and waved a hand in front of their face, but got no response.

"What kind of whore walks around with two men?" A conceited voice snarled. Giggles arouse in the other girls behind the leader. They stared with snarky looks at Saira, as Deidara moved slightly in front of her.

The group of girls pushed back Saira, who was clinging to Deidara's arm fearfully. Konan stepped in front of her host to act as her shield, glaring mercilessly at the girls who dared to get on the bad side of an S-rank criminal. Kisame also left Itachi's side to help his chosen host and even in his disguise he dwarfed the girls easily.

Izumi approached the girls with her normal apathetic expression, but her eyes withheld a terrible glint of anger. One of the smarter of the girls flinched from the look in Izumi's eyes, recognizing a predator when she sees one. "Oh, look. The little whore's got a friend." The leader foolishly continued, oblivious to the disruption of Izumi's overflowing chakra.

"And she has four men following her! The little slut-" She raised a hand to slap Izumi, who caught the offending hand before she could fully lift it. Izumi held it carefully with two finders, as if it would shatter with the slightest touch.

"It would be wise… to not provoke me." Izumi spoke, Itachi and Pein flanking at her sides while Sasori and Tobi watched behind curiously. Vihara left her shopping cart to the side, angrily striding over with Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu in tow.

"They are mine." Izumi said lowly, danger evident in her voice when the girl's eyes flickered to Itachi, Pein, Sasori and Tobi. Izumi's eyes flickered warningly over to Vihara, unconsciously putting slight pressure on the girl's hand.

Vihara paused as a cracking sound filled the air, and a second later a pain filled screech from the girl whose hand was caught in Izumi's grasp. The girl's friends instantly rushed to their leader, who cradled a bloody hand torn up beyond repair.

"Woops…" Izumi muttered, and that was enough to motivate the girl to run from her life from the girl who completely destroyed her hand with two fingers. "Sorry!" Izumi waved after them, a rather comical sight due to her apathetic expression and the mad arm thrashing.

"Izumi?..." Vihara asked with a sly grin, slightly amused by the scene Izumi was causing. Izumi stopped her chatter and waving and stood placidly once again. "What did you mean by 'They are mine'?" Vihara asked, circling Izumi like a hungry tiger.

Izumi tilted her head in confusion, not noticing the sudden attention of the Akatsuki on her. "They're my guests." She replied casually, completely missing what Vihara had suggested. Vihara and Saira face palmed in unison.

**_000000000000000_**

**_LOL, Izumi is so blind to things like emotions…. _**

**_Notice the possessive way she said it though? Vihara's perverted mind just had to come up with that…_**

**_XD _**

**I've just noticed, but does Izumi have the tendency to act a bit like L from Death Note sometimes?**

**_Cause really, I just based her personality and weird habits off me, I'm guilty as charged. _**

**_Anyway, sorry for the slow updates, I'm super lazy and unmotivated like Shikamaru…_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry for the long wait, I hope this made up for it!_**

**_-WORD COUNT: 3,784_**

**_Kyo-akatsuki: _**_Glad you enjoyed my awesomeness_

**_WRose: _**_*Smirks devilishly* Maybe that was the plan the whole time…. *Mysterious music*_

**_ILOVEANIME123: _**_I agree with your Imōto, we unmotivated people have to do SO much work *Sighs dramaticly*_

**_Innocence and Instinct: _**_Thanks, I'm trying to get past my laziness to update more. XD_

**_Chocolateleo: _**_I'm happy you like my character, she was after all based on me, though a little bit exaggerated with all the ice cream and chocolate milk she drinks/eats/has. I wish I could have that much without getting scolded by my parents. XD _

**_0000000000000000000000000_**

Izumi's eye twitched as she tried to watch 'Shingeki no Kyojin' on her laptop, but the yelling of Deidara and Hidan in the background were too loud to be ignored.

Itachi had left to read the hundreds of books on the bookshelf's of Izumi's room. Pein and Konan had left a while back on a mission to find information on how to get back to their world. Kisame had went with Saira and Zetsu to her garden/aquarium in the greenhouse outside.

Sasori was in Izumi's workshop carving a puppet or something and Tobi had left to whatever Tobi's do. Kakuzu went upstairs to count his money and that left Izumi downstairs listening to the two idiots fight.

Twisting around, she flung the nearby TV remote at them, smirking as it hit true, striking Hidan directly in the forehead before bouncing off and hitting Deidara. Both turned their hostility towards the glaring girl, but instantly went silent at the disappearance of her normal bored expression. "Shut. Up." Izumi hissed, her eyes retaining a crimson glint.

The boys swallowed heavily and sat obediently down, just as Vihara walked in and flinched at the still present glare in Izumi's eyes. Before a word got out of Vihara's mouth, Izumi supported her laptop in her arms and stalked upstairs with a scowl. She retreated to her room that was illuminated because Itachi was still reading, she took a glance at him before putting her laptop on her bed.

Itachi squinted at the print, having trouble seeing it as his sight had been slowly detraining a long time ago, until lately it had showed no sign of worsening and in fact, was strangely improving. Itachi nearly jumped when small hands came from over his shoulders and something was pushed onto his face.

Glasses.

He turned to his host, whose facial expression was relaxed and calm like usual. It was a comforting expression in ways he couldn't understand, perhaps because of her chakra. "Those are my glasses, I'm somewhat near-sighted." She explained, a slight smile softening her dark features.

Itachi realized he could see much better with the glasses, which were laced with Izumi's charka and were seeping into his eyes as if enhancing his vision. Itachi nodded, making his startled expression melt to blank carefully, "Thank you, Izumi-san."

She returned the nod and turned her attention to her anime, watching in silence with her ear buds in. The time was spent in the comfortable silence, Itachi reading on her black fluffy chair by the bookshelf that held A LOT of different books. Itachi had used his 'Sharingan' thing to enter Izumi's mind, when they first arrive home from the mall, to learn how to speak and read English.

To say her mind was strange was the understatement of the century.

Itachi had never seen a mind at such peace and clarity from anyone but the eldest people in the Shinobi world that had lived to see so much and grew so wise from their experiences. Her memories were sealed behind heavily locked black doors but being in her mind for just the few minutes made Itachi himself feel at peace for the time, he almost missed the feeling until he noticed that the ocean of her chakra contained the same effect.

He paused in his thoughts and channeled her chakra around him, listening to it hum soothingly. It was incredible and at the same time almost unbelievable, that such a girl could hold this much chakra, even more so than Kisame's huge amount.

He studied the said young woman in the corner of his eye, the screen was reflecting in her brown-red eyes and her dark hair surrounded her and framed her face well. Sensing him, Izumi meet his crimson eyes-

"IZUMI-CHAN!" Instantly, Izumi shielded her laptop from Tobi as he barreled in and slammed into Izumi's back, hugging her around her abdomen. Izumi caught a glance out the window, raising a thin eyebrow as Pein and Konan approached her Dojo with a rather smug air around them. Tobi rubbed his mask against Izumi's back, bringing her attention back to him.

"Yes, Tobi?" She said in a neutral voice, looking over her shoulder at the masked man.

"Can Tobi have-" A chocolate popsicle was pulled out of nowhere and handed to the enthusiastic man. "I wove you Izumi-cwan~!" Tobi said, lifting his mask just over his mouth and stuffed it in his mouth. Itachi's eyes widened, Madara would not so easily show any part of his face to someone, is he trying to get a reaction out of Izumi? Itachi looked to Izumi, who had not so much as blinked, just watched Madara devour it with slight amusement.

"What are Pein and Konan trying to accomplish in opening my dojo?" Izumi asked, peering out the window at them yet again. "It's useless really; it'll open or allow someone inside if I permit it." Izumi shrugged half-heartedly, a smirk making the mischievous look on her face multiply. Madara paused, his Sharingan looking through the shadows at his host.

She was interesting, hard to figure out and difficult to read. Her chakra was seemingly never-ending, and whatever power she hides intrigues him. She could prove to be very useful in his plan that is if he can find a way to make her obey him without hesitating. Something told him otherwise, snickering inside his mind at the very thought he would actually control her. Madara hated this voice, how it made him doubt using her friends would work, and the voice only praised Izumi adoringly and taunted Madara at how Izumi was uncontrollable and never can be leashed.

Itachi noticed Madara's fists clench, until Izumi turned back around and her chakra seemed to swirl around him in calming waves, dispersing the negative air. Itachi watched shocked as Madara's tensed body relaxes instinctively, and faintly felt his body relax as well. Izumi was in no danger, oddly enough.

Izumi blinked confused at the two men who were silently watching her, even the normally hyperactive Tobi was still, with the finished Popsicle stick in his hand.

**_OoO_**

Vihara watched Izumi leave and directed a harsh glare at Hidan, Ignoring Saira's blonde guest completely. "You just had to annoy her didn't you?" She snapped, her dark strawberry blonde hair floating around her angrily.

"SHIT!" Hidan ducked, barely dodging Vihara's round house, only to get punched directly in the face. Jashin-sama, why? Jashin-sama had told him not to sacrifice this woman, because he had provided her to be his wife. What the hell was Jashin-sama thinking? Such a bad-tempered and stubborn woman wouldn't obey or listen to a thing he said.

Deidara chuckled smugly at the fighting two, amused as how Hidan was getting his ass kicked by a non-shinobi 17 year old girl. He paused for a moment; well she has been around that Izumi girl for a long time right? Deidara mentally shrugged, anyone being friends with such strange people ought to have a few surprises up their sleeves.

**_OoO_**

Saira smiled sweetly at Zetsu, ignoring the dirt in her nails as she tended the garden with him. Kisame was a few feet away, looking into the huge aquarium built into the wall. Saira wondered where Izumi actually found all the exotic fishes, sharks and all of the ocean life. Izumi probably wouldn't tell her, or give a description of her personally swimming and capturing them because she was bored or something.

Saira's eyes noticed Pein and Konan striding over to Izumi's dojo and squealed in horror. Izumi would kill her if she didn't do anything! Zetsu and Kisame ran to her side and found what she was looking at. Zetsu blinked and sighed heavily, while Kisame went jaw-slacked and face palmed.

Saira ran clumsily out of the garden/aquarium and nearly ran into a Venus flytrap, by Zetsu redirected her out the door and towards Izumi's room. She flew past a startled Vihara, who was straddling Hidan on the floor about to punch him in the face and his hand groping her breast. Deidara was on the floor laughing so hard he was crying but froze when he saw us, just like Vihara and Hidan.

"Pein and Konan are trying to get into Izumi's dojo!" Saira yelled at her, skipping the steps on the stairs and can hear Vihara and Hidan stumble to stand up and the three followed her.

**_OoO_**

Izumi opened her mouth to speak when the door was slammed open again, this time by Saira, who had Zetsu and Kisame trailing behind her like a lost puppy. Deidara followed soon after with a flustered Vihara and Hidan. "Pein and Konan are-"

"Trying to get into my dojo, I am aware of the fact. Only Vihara has access to it, and only sometimes." Izumi deadpanned, a bored expression returning to her face. She pointed out the window, smirking as she watched Pein try to force open the doors, without any luck at all.

The current members in the room gawked (Excluding Tobi, Itachi and Sasori, who ad magically appeared from Izumi's workshop). They all turned to Izumi for an explanation, and she sighed tiredly. "It's tied to me, only does what I want, and only allows who I allow, blah, blah, blah." Izumi muttered.

Who could blame her? When they came back from the mall, she was constantly questioned by Pein about the technology here, the food, items and clothing. You'd be pretty pissed off if he kept demanding answers.

_I'm hidden, Master…._

A voice resonated in my mind, a much calmer and smoother voice than the past one in my nightmares. The doors of the dojo suddenly opened, making Pein and Konan (Who had been pushing their body weight against the door) almost fall over. Everyone looked at Izumi again, who smiled cheekily.

Everyone stood in the dojo, yet again gawking at the sheer number of weapons lining the walls, the dummies and punching posts made of strange extremely hard metals. "Isn't it beautiful?" Izumi said dramatically, wiping a fake tear from her dry eye. They sweetdroped in unison at her weird acting, even if she was pretty horrible at it. "I like collecting things." She said imitating Saira's airhead smile.

It didn't seem to fit her.

Itachi's lips twitched in an almost slight smile. Pein blandly ignored her, other than giving her a raised eyebrow. Sasori smirked and Tobi hugged Izumi's leg, not letting go like a child. Vihara gave her an incredulous look, "You have ancient weapons from different countries!" She exclaimed in awe, reaching for a war hammer. She picked it up, only to immediately fall to her knees trying to hold the heavy ass thing.

Izumi chuckled and took it without effort and put it back in its place. "It's one of the heaviest."

"A little late two tell me there, Izumi. Do you like watching me suffer?" Vihara asked, flushing red in embarrassment.

"Of course." Izumi answered instantly, not even hesitating. Madara smirked behind his mask, Izumi was extremely amusing. Not that he'd admit it aloud, but he actually didn't mind the three girls. Pein found amusement as well, also something very odd.

His original body was healing.

The area around his original body is flooded with Izumi's chakra and is getting affected somehow. Lately, whenever returning to it, his body was slowly regaining it muscle, vitamins and was developing a healthy tone. Itachi had informed him of his vision returning, and that his eye no longer bled or had any negative affect if Izumi was nearby.

"We can use these for training." Pein stated, instead of asking for permission, not that Izumi really cared either way.

"I don't really care, just don't sell them, destroy them or break them. Or I'll kill you." Izumi deadpanned, walking towards the metal posts. Kakuzu appeared at the mention of selling something, but looked annoyed and disappointed when Pein agreed with Izumi. Sasori noticed some sculptures make of wood and obsidian in the back and asked Izumi about it.

"I was bored." Was her simple vague answer, causing a twitch of annoyance. Izumi grabbed a set of Bagh Makh off the wall, latching it over her knuckles and examining the 5 sharp blades on the tiger-like claws. (These are real weapons, look 'em up) She latched gauntlets on her forearms and studied the walls.

Lined up were Indian Katar daggers, some Korean fighting fans, Maduvu, Bolo Knifes, Baselards, Kodachi Swords, War hammers, Wakizashi's, Kujang's, ancient staffs and spears, hammers, bows, throwing knifes, whips (Not like that you perv's.), Nunchaku's, three-section-staffs and so on. The list goes on…. And on…. And on….

Turning to the metal posts, she punched into the metal, the sharp blades of the Bahg Makh tearing through with ease. She tore them out, and watched as the metal was encased with Izumi's chakra, sealing up the holes like nothing happened at all. She turned back to the Akatsuki, who held stunned expressions much like Vihara and Saira.

"I can teach you any of these weapons, but don't expect me to spar with you. I don't want to accidently kill someone, though it wouldn't be the first time." Izumi smirked, her chakra radiating superiority. Vihara and Saira paled, and laughed nervously together.

Sasori looked on the wall of daggers and smaller weapons he could use for his puppets for hide in sleeves. Vihara immediately grabbed a spiked leg brace (That fitted confortabbly around her calf and thigh with two inch spikes), testing it by smashing it into the metal post, and smirked apparently satisfied, with a hint of bloodlust in her eyes. Deidara grabbed grenades (Don't ask) curiously, attempting to through it at Itachi, who simply flash stepped before it exploded. Hidan, of course already had his scythe (Where ever he found that, Jashin knows where.) Kisame had his weird tampon-looking sword, Itachi simply grabbed a wakizashi and Saira chose some nunchucks.

Vihara out right laughed when Saira tried it out, when it whiplashed back and hit her in the forehead, and Deidara grabbed it before she could kill herself with it. "Hey Izumi, do you know some moves with this?" Vihara asked, and Izumi nodded, taking a pair for herself but strangely stayed away from the metal post.

Instantly, a double side kick lashed out, a gust of wind pushed forward by the force, the kick followed quickly by a flip in the air and snap of her leg before she fell weightless to the dojo mat. "I can't use that on the training post. It'll knock down the dojo." She said with an unconcerned shrugged. Vihara was speechless for the next three minutes when she finally stuttered out,

"Can you teach me?" Like an eager puppy, she bounced to Izumi. Izumi nodded, unlatching the thick spiked leg brace and handing it to Vihara, who instantly fell at its weight.

"Whoops, forgot that was a heavy one two." Vihara glared at the innocently looking girl, when Pein strode over and took the heavy leg brace. He looked only slightly annoyed with its weight and handed it to Konan, who brightened and sent him a pleased smile. Saira swooned at the simple gesture between the couple- I mean childhood friends. Saira glanced at Izumi in the corner of her eye, who looked confused at the scene.

How dense.

Not that Saira could actually judge her friend, after all Izumi has never talked about her past, though gave out a few names in her sleep or in conversations but would never answer when Saira or Vihara asked who they were. "Izumi?" The said girl's dark eyes glanced at the blonde. "Can you sing us that song? I can concentrate easier when you sing."

Izumi seemed to shrink somewhat, uncomfortable with all the expecting stares. Her face flushed, the first time in years since Saira has met her. Izumi's only weakness was speaking in public with all the stares or being expected of something, ironically it was nothing you could use against her.

"Hn." Izumi grunted, pulling her beloved Kindle Fire HD out from her pockets (How the hell did it fit?!) and touched the touch screen a couple times before sitting down and setting it down on her lap. "Don't take advantage of my singing, I better see you training." The tune came out in clicks, becoming beats and an Izumi spoke over the voice of the man.

(Generation Goldman – Envole-Moi – Tal & Mpokora)

Izumi's voice came out in a steady soothing voice, using the lyrics perfectly in its foreign language. Saira's Chakra skyrocketed, along with Itachi's, Pein's, Tobi's, Sasori's and Vihara's. They felt as if they just took countless solider pills with steroids mixed together, they're minds and senses enhanced to the extreme. (KHR reference, lol)

Feeling the strange need to fight, they pulled out their weapons in sync. Tobi and Sasori sparred, Pein and Itachi matched their blows, and Saira and Vihara's pupils dilated and narrowed in concentration, Vihara's leg braces clashing against Saira's Nun-chucks. The other Akatsuki members stayed unaffected by her the strange happenings, though listened to Izumi's voice as it echoed through the dojo and watched as the pairs fought each other in a oddly beautiful dance.

Sparks flew and Jutsu's were formed, though Izumi's chakra shielded the dojo from physical harm. Sasori's puppets were summoned and a path was summoned from Pein, using the weapons in the room to their advantage. Sasori was wining, Pein had a slight advantage over Itachi, and Vihara was blowing Saira back with harsh blows that were mostly blocked.

The music came to a stop and Izumi's voice faded, the energy slowly vanishing from the room. Saira and Vihara panted heavily, bleeding from multiple wounds, Sasori's puppets needed some fixing and Tobi's mask had a crack running through it. Itachi and Pein controlled their breathing and stepped away from their positions, Itachi's wakizashi pulled away Pein's Deva path's throat, and Pein took back Izumi's Bagh makh an inch from Itachi's chest.

Sasori was the first to speak, "What was that…. Energy?" Sasori asked placing a palm over his heart container, which Izumi could clearly see, yet wasn't affected in the least. Saira giggled like she was drunk, swayed on her feet and sat down heavily.

"Izumi's steroids are awesome~!" She giggled again and rolled over, hugging Deidara's leg. He raised an eyebrow and hesitantly patted her head, as if thinking she would bite him (Wouldn't be surprising). Izumi rolled her eyes as the attention was focused on her again, making her squirm uncomfortably on the dojo mat.

"My voice isn't steroids, Saira." Vihara hiccupped, and wrapped her arms a startled Hidan, who flushed crimson. "Well… maybe a little." Pein, Itachi, Sasori and Tobi/Madara were also feeling the effects, but still felt the energy leaving them, their hawk-like insane vision and senses calming.

"What did you do to us?" Pein demanded, but his voice lacked the force. Izumi snickered, they were fighting the side effects well, but Vihara and Saira have been doing thing much more than them and they still act drunk afterwards.

"My voice acts as an amplifier of sorts, enhances physical and mental capabilities and lowers the limits of the human body, thus making the effected stronger, faster and strengthens your concentration." Izumi explained, and then added after some thought, "Though it has no negative affects other than the affecting getting addicted to it and tendencies to latch on to someone."

Izumi shrugged innocently, ignoring embarrassed glares of Deidara and Hidan, who were trying to pry the girls off them. Konan chuckled lightly, helping Deidara pull Saira off him, only for her to latch onto Konan like a koala or a baby to its mother. Konan blinked in surprise, before her expression softened and supported Saira.

Izumi realized she was staring at the two and looked pointedly away, locking the upcoming memories behind secure impenetrable doors. Izumi flinched when Konan ruffled her hair, walking out of the dojo as she told us she was taking Saira to her bed. The other Akatsuki members left the dojo to practice outside or in Kisame, Zetsu and Saira's case, went to the garden/aquarium. Itachi and Pein had stayed behind, having noticed Izumi staring and her flinch from Konan.

They met each other's eyes and Itachi silently agreed with Pein. Everyone has their share of darkness in their past, some more some than others. Itachi laid a hand on her shoulder knowingly, and his host didn't flinch away but instead relaxed to the familiar chakra.

Pein narrowed his eyes, feeling increasingly suspicious and the need to comfort his host. She meant nothing to him, why should he care? He was a Shinobi and this young woman was constantly giving hints of her power. Why was his organization getting so attached to these girls? Even Madara seemed not to mind the company of their host, which was insane even thinking about it.

He approached his host that was currently pulling out a book and telling the onyx-eyed Uchiha. She smiled slightly at him as he stopped near them, filling him with satisfaction, as if accomplishing something great.

Itachi shared a similar feeling, but it wasn't evident on his raven-like features. Itachi led Izumi out, he almost faltered in his steps when her hand wrapped around his arm. He felt as if he'd known her for years, felt the trust he was so unwilling to give to others, fill with her. He held it back, gazing down at her as her soft hair brushed over his forearm.

They would leave this world sooner or later, it would do no good to get attached to them like this. But the Akatsuki couldn't help it, because they were already becoming attached to the girls. The sun shone over the group, plus three girls, lighting their faces and warming the air around them.

**_0000000000000_**

**_Made it longer than normal, hope you enjoyed. Made some good scenes in here that aren't too bad, tell me what you think!_**

**_Comment's are a pleasure! _**


End file.
